Hate To Love Him, Love To Hate Him
by SilverVampBaby
Summary: Harry makes a few new friends over the summer. He returns to school where he developes an enormous crush on the Slytherin prince, who just might be harboring similar feelings. Slash, HarryDraco, Cutting, Swearing,and some stuff I'm probalbly leaving out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all of the characters in the Harry Potter series belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.. My only claim is to Victoria (and her friends that will be mentioned in later chapters. ). _Please don't sue me! I'm poor and you'll be wasting money on the lawyers._

**Hate to Love Him, Love to Hate Him**

Chapter 1

The dark haired boy watched as the minutes slipped by. _Only 6 more, _he thought. He would be 16 in just more than 5 minutes. Life at the Dursely's had been just as awful as usual. Harry had barely received any letters from his friends this summer, and those he had could barely count. They mainly asked not about how he was, but about what was happening. Did his scar hurt? Did he have any dreams about Voldamort? _5 minutes, _he thought, _would it kill them to tell me anything? _Harry wanted to destroy something, kick something, rip up a book, anything! But he didn't want to disturb his relatives. God forbid they miss any of their much needed beauty sleep. _One good letter wouldn't kill them! 4 minutes…_

He paced in the small room and opened the window for Hedwig. "You still care about me, don't you, girl?" Harry said. The owl hooted and nipped his finger affectionately. The boy sighed, and mentally battered himself when he caught sight of his reflection in the broken mirror. He was an almost a sickly pale color, and his large green eyes were all big and girly. His hair was the same raven black it had always been, only he had decided to let it grow, and lo and behold, the weight kept it from sticking up in all directions. Despite his age and mediocre circumstances, Harry was still rather short. It helped to be small and light because he was a seeker, but this was getting ridiculous. The muscles from quiddage that he had grown so used to were almost gone since the previous year he had been banned from the team, and malnourishment at the Dursely's didn't help anything.

_3 minutes… I mean, I'm a good friend, right? I help out, I'm nice, right? What's wrong with me? _He looked back into the mirror again. _I look ok, right? I don't have the best wardrobe, but seriously! _He was used to being ignored, living with the Dursleys and all, but Harry could help but feel hurt. _…2 minutes…_ He sat in the corner and took out a box cutter blade that he'd stolen from his relatives and carved lines into his arm. They would heal up soon, they always did, to Harry's annoyance. He decided to make little hearts, as if they could take the place of his broken one. _…1 minute…It would be so easy to end it all, _Harry thought, but he knew better. He wouldn't die, just get to the brink of it, then feel miserable that he couldn't. It was like being in a cage with the door open, but there was a chain that was connected to the back of it and he could only bake it to the entrance before it dug into his throat. Harry longed for the release, the peacefulness of death. …_15 seconds…_ He licked the blood that dribbled from his cuts _…10 seconds, 9 …8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1. _"Happy birthday, Harry" He said to himself. Harry curled into a ball and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry let his feet drag on the ground as the swing he sat on moved. He was at the park, and night had seemed too fast. Dudley and his gang were in the far corner, so Harry didn't have to go yet. He heard the sounds of a scuffle and looked up. It seemed Dudley and the others were in a fight with someone. Then he heard something disturbing. "I said, hold the dike still!" Harry got worried and started over. Who knew what they'd do to that poor girl? As he got closer he could hear what was going on better. Harry heard a girl yell, "Get the fuck off me, 'for I cut your dick off!"

Then he heard a few shouts of pain as the boys retreated, the girl even threw one of them! Harry almost ran to her, all he could think was, _I wanna be just like that!_

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said, "just great."

There was an awkward silence; all the girl did was glare at him. The pause gave him a chance to really look at her. She was pretty enough, with wavy black hair and big brown eyes. Harry couldn't help but notice how very… large her chest was. "Well," she said, "whadaya want?"

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were back here with them. I would've-"

"Would've what? I mean, you're not the toughest lookin' guy 'round here. Those pricks probably would've snapped you in half, so don't act like you'd be my knight in shining armor."

"It's not that," he said, blushing. "One of em's my cousin; he usually backs off if I tell him to."

"You mean the on with tits bigger than mine?" She said doubtfully.

"Yeah, that one."

"Well?"

"What?"

"Why you still here?"

"Just wanted to-"

"See if I'm ok. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said, extending his hand. "You new here?"

The girl eyed him suspiciously; she seemed to be sizing him up. Then she just looked at his hand, and said, "So?"

_This must be how Malfoy felt._ Harry thought, slightly embarrassed.

"And your name is…?" He said.

"Victoria."

"Listen, Victoria, if you wanna hang out some time…"

"Why would I?"

Harry's blush deepened. "I just thought-"

"That you might be able to get in my pants? Sorry, not happening."

"You sure have a high opinion of yourself."

"Look whose talking, Mr. I-can-call-guys-off-like-dogs!"

"I never said that!"

"Well it sure sounded like you did! Why am I even talking to you?" She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Harry called after her, running to catch up. "Are you really gay?"

She turned away.

"I didn't mean to sound arrogant, it's just, you seem cool and I'd like to hang out with you sometime."

Victoria gave him a doubtful look. After a few seconds she said, "why do you really wanna hang out?"

"I already said, You seem cool and-"

"That's it?"

"Yeah"

"No other reasons?"

"None."

"Bullshit!" She said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I don't get it."

"I'm not stupid, what's the real reason, if it's not sex?"

"Okay," Harry said, looking around. "I'll tell you."

"Well? Go on."

"Well, I really do think you're cool, but…"

"But…?"

"I'mbiandit'sniceknowingsomethingIhavesomethingincommonwith." He rushed.

"Come again?"

"I said, I'm bi and it's nice knowing someone I have something in common with."

"Ah."

"And I think it's cool how you beat those guys up."

"Okay, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow, same time, same place."

And Victoria walked off. And stumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Victoria. I. Am. Poor. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 2

Harry walked up to Victoria, who had kept true to her word.

"Hey, Victoria."

"Hey, Harry, sup?"

"Nothing really."

"Sooo, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "talking. That would be nice."

There was an awkward silence, broken by Victoria. "Okay, first things first, How long have you known you were bi?"

"Er, since I was 14. By the way how old are you?"

"16, known since I was 12 or 13."

"16?" Harry said. She looked older. _And she has some pretty big- Bad Harry! No dirty thoughts!_

"But you look so…"

"Yeah, I know," She said.

"So, can I call you Vicky? Or just Vic?"

"Sure," she said, "on one condition."

"okay, what?"

"I get to make up a nick name for you."

"What?" Harry said stupidly.

"You heard me."

"But you can't get much shorter than Harry."

"I said a nick name, it can be anything."

"Er, okay." Harry said nervously.

"I'll think about it, just not right now."

"Okay."

There was another awkward silence.

"Wanna come to my place?" Vic said.

"Er, sure."

"Good, c'mon."

Harry followed the girl for a few minutes, until finally they ended up a t a house that looked almost identical to the others. Vic took out a key and opened the door. "Ma! Dad! I'm home!"

"Finally!" A woman said, "I tried calling you several times! Why didn't you pick up?"

"'Cuz I don't carry my cell."

Vic's mother noticed Harry and her attitude completely changed. "Vicky, dear, you didn't tell me we had company. Who is this charming young man?"

"This is Harry." Vic said, jerking her head in his direction.

"Well, hello, Harry." The woman said, "How did you two meet?"

Vic rolled her eyes and Harry said, "We met at the park. She did this really cool-"

"He helped me out when I got jumped last night" Vic interrupted. "He's really cool, and we're goin to my room."

"Okay, kids, enjoy yourselves!"

"'K, Ma!" Vic called over her shoulder.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Sorry bout that." Vic said. "She's really annoying."

"She seemed pretty nice."

"Emphasis on the 'seems.' Here we are."

Vic opened the door to her room. It took Harry several seconds to take it all in. Posters covered the walls. Marilyn Manson, Rob Zombie, Papa Roach, Avenged Sevenfold, Linkin Park and Korn. There were some less hard core ones too, like The Used, My Chemical Romance, Black Eye Peas, Hawthorne Heights, H.I.M., and more.

"Holy shit!"

Vic grinned, "Like it? You should see the place my friends and I have."

Harry gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"There's an abandoned house a few blocks down. My friends and I patched it up and hang out there."

"Oh."

"I'll take you there tomorrow. Introduce you to the bitches. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like fun."

"'K, cool."

They spent the next hour and a half listening to music.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The wonderful world of Harry Potter is not mine. It belongs to Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me, the landlord will evict my poor, broke ass. Just kiddin', I'm to poor to afford an apartment.

Chapter 3

"Guys, this is Onyx," Victoria said. "Onyx, this is Alexander,"-a tall boy with sandy hair rose his hand, "Vivian," –a short, black girl nodded, "Opal," –a girl who looked anorexic pointed to her self, "Tyrone,"-a very, very tall black boy waved, "and Dominic." –A short boy Harry thought was asleep jerked awake, and cried out, "It wasn't me!"

Everybody stared at him, and simultaneously said "Riiiiiight."

"So, Onyx, what's yer story?" Opal asked.

"Hmm?" Harry replied.

"You know, why are you here?"

"Sorry, I don't understand the question."

"She means," Vivian said with a thick, exotic accent, "How did you meat Victoria?"

"We met in the park." Vic said. "Mr. Chivalry decided to come to my rescue _after_ some jerk-offs tried to jump me."

"In my defense," Harry said, "you didn't need much help."

"Whatever."

"So," Opal said, "you gay?"

"No, bi." Harry responded, "How did you know?"

"Most everyone Vic meets is queer," Alexander murmured. "It's like she's a fairy magnet."

"So, you're all gay?" Harry said, surprised. _I thought I was the only one around here._

"Yup." Vivian said. "We're all one big, fag family."

One day they were all sitting, in "The Palace," as they liked to call the abandoned house. Dominic was sitting on Alexander's lap, and Vivian was braiding Opal's hair.

"Hey, guys?" Harry said.

"Hmm?" Most replied.

"Random question. Do you believe in magic?"

Opal was pensive for a moment. "I onno. Maybe. It would be cool if there is."

Dominic said, "Some people believe love is magic. I guess I'm one uv 'em."

"Who knows?" Ty said.

"No." Vivian said softly. "If there was, well… never mind. No, I don't."

"Nah," Alexander said. "It's just some shit the church made up. Like 'God,' and stuff."

"I think there could be." Vic said. "But I doubt it. Someone would have made it known by now and used it to help people. Keeping it from people is like keeping the polio vaccine from them. It makes you feel big, and special, but it hurts people."

Harry thought about this, and realized Vic was right. "Hey guys? Check this out." He muttered the spell so they wouldn't hear, and the carpet Tyrone was sitting on pulled out from under him and floated in the air. Despite the startled yelp of Ty, Harry grinned when he distinctly heard Vic mutter "jack ass."

TBC

_Yay! Reviews! 3 reveiws! I'm so pathetic to be so excited about 3, but still::Does the Happy Dance: btw, they inspire me to write more, so…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Harry Potter and his magical world belong to J.K. Rowling an Warner Bros.

Chapter 4

"Hurry up Onyx, We're goin' choppin'" Harry gave Vic a confused look. " 'Choppin'?"

"Yeah, you know, when you go out and buy stuff?"

"Oh. You mean shopping."

"Whad ever"

Turns out Vic and her friends were from Chicago. So that explained their accents. Harry giggled.

Vic stared at him. "Did you just giggle? I mean, I'm all for self-expression and getting in touch with your feminine side and all, but Christ!"

"I did not giggle, I … snickered?"

"You giggled!"

"Snickered!"

"You giggled, you giggled! Harry Potter giggled!"

"SNICKERED!"

Just then Dominic walked in the room. "Snickers? Where? Is someone hiding candy from me? I knew I smelled food! How come no one trusts me?"

"Dominic, you loser, shut up and make me a bagel!" Vic teased him. Obviously, this was an inside joke.

"Okay, yeah, that's getting old. Way old."

"It's not old til I say it is!" Vic laughed. Laughed! Harry stared at the girl in front of him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Keen. Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's the first time I've seen you laugh." Harry responded.

"Well, Onyx, you learn something new everyday. People often have a completely different side to them that they may never show you. It's kind of an different world thing."

"different world?**"**

"Or alternate universe. It's basically that every choice someone makes opens up a new world where thee other choice was made, or somethin' like that. So every body has there own world, and it just goes on and on. For example, To yourself, you are a 3 dimensional being, yet it seems to you that I'm 2 dimensional, because you are not aware of my thoughts and feelings, therefore, I don't matter as much to you as you do to yourself. Get it?**"**

"Kind of.**" **_But it's not your destiny to defeat Voldamort, is it? Oh God! That's just what she means! I sound so conceited!_

A grin spread across her face at the pause. "You didn't, but now you do."

Vic watched him a moment, then said, "Come on, Onyx, your wastin' time! We goin' choppin'! Stop wastin' time!"

"She can rant about alternate universes, but she can't get me a damn candy bar." Dominic muttered as he left the room.

_She doesn't talk like that when she's lecturing…_Harry thought as Vic dragged him off.

TBC

_Like his nick name? I think it fits him like a glove. Plz review! Next Chapter: Harry gets a wardrobe make over, make up make over, and possession make over! Make over frenzy! Lol._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but oh, how I wish it was! I wouldn't be some chick too broke to afford a new pair of shoes! The closest I've come to owning Harry Potter was being given the Goblet of Fire calendar for X-mas.

Chapter 5

Venom, the sign of the shop read. "C'mon, Onyx! You slow poke."

"Someone's excited." Harry grumbled as he followed Vic into the store. For a second, he couldn't move. Clothes, chains, and accessories covered all the racks. Posters and CD shelves lined the walls. Almost everything was black, red, purple or a neon color. "Holy shit." Was all Harry could say.

"Isn't it awesome?" Vic said. "I love this place."

Harry just nodded.

"C'mon, let's get you fitted."

Vic talked for a moment to a girl with short, bubble gum pink hair, and then the two walked over to him. "Onyx, This is Candy. She's a friend of mine. She'll be helping us out. Right, Candy? Candy?"

Candy seemed to be sizing him up, then said, "He's perfect, Victoria, where did you find him?"

Vic rolled her eyes. "Nah-uh, J, don't you dare. He's here for a make over, not 10 hours of the camera."

"But, he's gorgeous! Think of all the people he'll attract! We can put him on the calendar too! You don't mind doing sexy poses, do you, Onyx? Hmm…"

Harry blushed and stuttered a bit. He was used to people acting like that, but it was normally because of his fame, not because they actually liked him! While pondering this, Harry had lost track of the conversation, and was jolted back to reality with a start when he heard:

"…We could have a few nude, holding up a snake to cover down there"

"NO!" Harry shouted. "No nude pictures! No pictures, period!"

"Tolja so." Vic said. "Now come on!"

XXX

"Okay," Harry said, "how do I look?"

He pushed back the curtains and stepped out of the changing room. Harry was covered head to toe in black. He was wearing tight leather pants that hugged him in all the right places, a thick, studded belt, a tight, black tank, and 3 inch heel boots. "Hmm…" Vic said, "Turn all the way around slowly." Harry did as was he told. "Mahvalous, daring!" Vic said, "just mahvalous!"

"Do you really think so?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course!" Candy said. "How could anyone think differently?"

"I don't know, I just feel so, so…" Harry wrapped his arms around his abdomen.

"Sluttish?" Vic filled in for him. The boy just nodded. "You'll get used to it. It's not whoreish, it's provocative."

Harry looked doubtful. "Really?"

"Really."

They shopped for the next two hours until Harry had an extremely sexy, new wardrobe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Someday, the world of Harry Potter will be mine, MINE! ALL MINE! MWA-HA-HA! But until then, I will be a broke girl from Chicago with big dreams.

Chapter 6

Harry and Vic walked back to the palace side by side, carrying enormous shopping bags filled with clothes.

"You just wait, Onyx," Vic said. "Dominic will probably make you model the clothes for him."

Harry groaned. "I'll be too tired, and he should be too."

"Ah, yes, but Dominic's never too tired to see something he's be able to jack off to later."

The boy paled. "Your joking, right? Please tell me, for the sake of all that is good and holy, tell me you're joking!"

Vic laughed. "He'll probably make you spank yourself with that belt. You know, the one that looks like a whip?"

"Hide me! Protect me!"

The raven haired girl laughed. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll play the selfless friend and die at the fiends hands for you!"

Harry shivered at that, and stopped laughing. Despite the fact that they'd just been joking, he couldn't help but feel like she actually would. _Get a grip on yourself, Potter! She's just playing! Nobody even knows about her!_ But still, Harry couldn't shake the feeling.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Vic said, concerned about the sudden change in her friend.

"Yeah," Harry said, "great."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" He snapped at her.

"Don't give me that shit and don't fuckin' yell at me, Harry! I just wanted to know what was wrong, so watch it! Do not yell at me for being concerned, because you are the first person that I've met and actually cared about in two years, lil' boy! Just tell me what's wrong!" Vic snarled, looking angry and… hurt? Was that hurt on her proud, unforgiving face? _She called me Harry!_ He thought. _She hasn't called me that since we met!_

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "It's just, people who know me, people I care about, they drop like flies all around me."

"Listen, Harry, I'm sorry, people die. Family die. Bad things happen to good people."

"Yeah, but it's because of me. It's always because of me. You don't get it."

Vic pressed his forehead to hers. "You know how I said you're the first person I've cared 'bout in two years? It's because everyone around me dies, so far, three family members and one friend in the last month. I could've saved two of 'em. But I didn't. It eats away at me everyday, and I know more will die."

Harry stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay."

He leaned in to kiss her…

xXxXxXx

Mwa-ha-ha! I lurve cliffies! I know I'm evil! Don't worry, this is still a Harry/Draco fic. And I won't update until I get at least 5 more reviews. I have 16 right now. Get ready, set, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Horry Potter or his magical world. J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. do. Someday, when I unleash Hell and all it's evils on the world, it will be mine! But I must remain patient, so please don't sue me. I'm too broke.

I'm sorry I haven't updated. My mom went to get a new computer, so I was without a comp for several days. Sorry.

Chapter 7

He leaned in to kiss her… When suddenly, Vic pulled back, pushing him away. "No, man, I can't." She said, "I just can't. Just – no, don't."

Harry just stared at her, confused and hurt.

"Why?" He said, "what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, it's just, I dunno. It doesn't feel right."

"What? Since when have you cared if something was 'right'? How is-"

"SILENCE!" She yelled, cutting him off, and Harry found he couldn't talk. "Listen to me! I understand that you want to feel needed and wanted and all that, but this isn't real." How did she know? How could she know?

"We've known each other for three weeks,-" _It seems like longer._ He thought. "And you're a real nice guy, but you don't know what you want. You jus think you do. You're lookin for love, but I can't give you that I'm sorry."

They started walking again, this time in silence. Every now and then sneaking a glance at each other. "Hey man, you okay?" Vic said. Harry tried to respond but found no words could come out. At this she frowned, and shook the boy a bit. "Are you okay?" Harry opened his mouth and said "yeah," but he couldn't hear it.

"Harry?"

There was no sound.

"Dude, you okay?"

Harry started to panic when he realized he couldn't talk.

"HARRY!"

He started searching his pockets for something to write with.

"ANSWER ME! PLEASE!"

"I can't talk!" Harry exclaimed. Then he heard him self. "I mean, couldn't."

Vic cuffed his over the head. "Don't scare me like that, man. Scared the shit outta me!"

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I didn't mean to. I tried to talk but I couldn't."

"Fine whatever." She sighed. "Jus ferget it."

"Honestly-"

"It's okay. Ferget it eva happened."

They started walking again. After a few minutes, Harry spotted an owl moving towards them. _Shouldn't it just drop it off it my room?_ He wondered. _Why's it coming here? _Vic spotted it too, "What the fuck?" It dropped a letter on Harry's head and flew off. "Shoot, why did that owl give you a paper? Hell, what's an owl doin here?"

"Let's find out." Harry tore open the letter and read it. It said he would have to go to a hearing for use of magic out of school. _What the hell? _He re-read it, and saw what spell had been used. A silencing charm!

Harry turned to Vic. "Um, I think I know why I couldn't talk now."

"Hmm?"

He handed the letter to her. She looked up. "You used a silencin' charm on yo self?"

"No," Harry said, "You did."

xXxXxXx

"I can't believe I have ta go ta some hearing." Vic muttered angrily.

"You think I enjoy this any more?" Harry said.

She rolled her eyes, and said, "I dunno, do ya?"

Harry scoffed and waited for the Aurors to pick them up.

I know, another short chapter. Oh well 5 more reviews and I'll post another one. Right now I got 24. that's 29 reviews I need. Go!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor his magical world. But some day, some day… I'll have bought all the movies! - But until then, they are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Damn! You people review fast! This time, I want 10 reviews, so I have time to breath! Thank you all my reviewers, I love you guys.

Chapter 8

Two aurors Harry didn't recognize picked them up at his house. He was slightly disappointed, Harry had been hoping for someone he knew. They were tall and tan, almost identical. Harry was ready to go silently and timidly when Victoria spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Vicky! Are you here to pick up Harry and me?" The girl said in a happy, goody two shoes manner.

"Actually," one of them said, "We're only here for Potter."

"Oh, no." She said. "You're supposed to bring us both."

The men exchanged glances and shrugged. "Okay."

They grabbed a teen each and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed to the Ministry from there.

xXxXxXx

The doors banged open and Harry found himself in an all too familiar room. This time with other people, though. "Well, well," Scrimgeour said, "if it isn't Harry Potter. Better late than never, I suppose. And look, he's brought a guest."

"Hello, sir." Vic said charmingly. "I'm Victoria."

The man looked down at her, appearing startled at her boldness. "Very well, then. Mr. Potter, it seems you can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you? Magic outside of school. This seems to be a pattern."

"But, sir, I-"

"Excuses, excuses, Harry. Do you always have an excuse?"

"Sir." Vic interrupted, "Harry didn't do anything. It was me."

Gasps could be heard around the room.

"Did you put her up to this?" Scrimgeour growled. "Find someone to blame, did you?"

"No, sir." The girl said. "I told him to shut up, and, well, he did."

"What exactly did you say, miss Victoria?"

"Silence."

"Well, you aren't a registered witch are you?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"I never knew I was a witch."

"But you do now."

"Well, yeah, unless some magical being has been following me around and doing my bidding."

Scrimgeour looked disheartened. "Very well then. Mr. Potter, the charges against you have been dropped."

xXxXxXx

Harry and Vic strolled though Diagon Alley. "Well," Vic said, "that was much easier than I thought it would be."

"Easy? What do you mean, easy?"

But her attention was caught by something else. "Ooh, ice cream!"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Of course I was, darling. Now lez go get some ice cream."

Harry just rolled his eyes and followed the girl, who suddenly stopped. "Oh, one more thing." She said and peeled of Harry's old robe she had borrowed for the hearing. She was wearing her black TRIPP skirt, fishnet tights, and a fishnet shirt under a blood red tank. She pulled out a small mirror and did her make up, black eyeliner, silver shadow, and black lipstick. "Much better."

They ordered their ice cream and continued their walk. "Onyx, let me do your make up."

"No." He said. "The press won't give me any breathing room if I do."

"The press? Why would the press care?"

Harry smacked himself for not having told her. "Listen, Vic, in this world, I'm kind of, well, famous."

"Famous? Fo real? Why? Who'd you kill?" She added the last part jokingly.

"Actually, it's who I'm supposed to kill. A long time ago, This guy killed a lot of people because they were muggle- nonmagical- or related to muggles, like you. He kill my parents, and tried to kill me, but didn't succeed. He's back now, and I have to kill him."

Vic stared at him, then started laughing. "Aw, man, Onyx! Only you could be screwed that bad!"

After thinking about it, he had to agree and chuckled. "So very true!"

"OY! HARRY!" Called a familiar voice.

Harry turned around to see who it was. _Oh, SHIT!_

xXxXxXx

Mwahaha! Evil I am! Remember, 10 more reviews! So that's 40 reveiws!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world. If I did, oh, the possibilities…

Chapter 9

"_OY! HARRY!" Called a familiar voice._

_Harry turned around to see who it was. **Oh, SHIT!**_

xXxXxXx

It was none other than Ronald Weasely himself, closely followed by Hermione.

"Er, hi, Ron, Herms. How've you been?"

"Great, you?" Without waiting for answer he all but yelled, "And you've finally got yourself a girlfriend! Bloody fantastic, mate!"

Harry blushed brightly as Vic observed his two friends. "Is he always this obnoxious?" She whispered in his ear. Harry turned a darker shade of pink and whispered back, "not always, well, no, actually, yeah. Yeah he is."

"Oh, how romantic!" Ron teased. Vic just stared silently.

"Well," Hermione said, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Er, right, I guess, I mean-"

"I'm Hermione." The bushy haired girl butted in impatiently, holding out her hand. Vic eyed it a moment, then she seemed to space out, reminding Harry somewhat of Luna. "Sorry," Harry said. "She doesn't shake hand. I think it's a cleanliness thing."

"Oh. Well then." There was an awkward silence. "Erm, Harry, can I speak to you? _In private?_" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Hermione."

She pulled Harry of to the side, leaving Ron with Vic. The red head was still trying to make her talk and embarrass Harry. Vic just stood there and looked ahead blankly.

"What's with your girl friend? She's a bit… odd."

"She's not my girl friend, and she's just different."

"Different? There are a lot of things I'd call different, Harry, but she's just weird!"

"Vic is not 'weird'! She's cool, and nice, and funny, and caring! You don't even know her!"

"What's gotten into you, Harry? Just look at her! With those fishnets, and that skirt and that awful make up!"

"She looks hot!"

"She looks like a prostitute!"

Harry just gaped at her for a second, then exclaimed, "Oh, no, you _di'in't_"

_Wow, _Harry thought,_ Vic really rubbed off on me!_

Hermione stared at him. "What did you say?"

What ever Harry was about to say was cut off with a yelp from Ron, who'd made the mistake of poking the Goth girl. Vic grabbed him, spun him around, held his wrists in one hand, pinning Ron to her, and she held a straight razor to his throat. "Don't EVER touch me!" She yelled, "EVA! Or I make you wish yo MAMA had neva bin bone! Get it?"

Ron whimpered pathetically. "Get it."

"And don't foget it!" Vic snapped, and she pushed him away and he almost fell.

"'She's not weird, she different'" Hermione chided.

xXxXxXx

"I can't believe you beat up Ron!" Harry exclaimed as the rode the train home.

"He asked for it." Vic said simply.

"I know, but still!"

They had bought Harry's school supplies, but not Vic's, because they had no idea what level they'd put her in. The only thing she had for school was her robes now.

"Onyx," Vic murmured, "when we get back, can I show you some thing?"

"Of course, Vic, as long as you don't kick my arse."

"Okay," She whispered back. "I promise there will be no kicking of your ass."

Vic rested her head against him and slept for the remainder of the ride.

xXxXxXx

I know, I know, really short, -especially after asking for 10 reveiws (So this time, I only want 5.)- but I felt that it was just the perfect place to end this one. Don't worry, a new chapter is in progress.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! OK? Don't rub it in! Please don't sue me, please don't sue me!

_Thank you to all my reviewers, especially you, Shaggy37, you're becoming my favorite! And thank you, Punkymonkeythp, I consider that a huge compliment, bc I know what you mean._

Chapter10

Harry knocked on the door of Vic's house. When it opened, he was greeted with a big surprise. It was Vic, but her hair was all wild and unkept, her eyes were all bleary, and she was wearing a bulky, fluffy blue robe. "Wadduh ya want?" She snapped.

"Er, sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No fuckin' duh it's a bad time! It's seven in the friggin' mornin'!"

"Oh, s-sorry."

"Come back at ten. Maybe then I won't be so pissed."

"Okay. Sorry. Ten. See you then."

Vic slammed the door closed.

xXxXxXx

"What was that all about, Vic?" Harry asked his friend.

"What was what all about?"

"This morning."

"Oh, that."

"Well?"

"You woke me up."

"And?"

"And what? There's nothing more to say."

There was one of those awkward silences.

"Er, you wanted to show me something."

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go."

They walked into what had once been the backyard pf the palace. It was overgrown with weeds and uncut grass, which had grown so long it seemed to topple onto the side walk. There were snakes and mice, even a rabbit or two every now and then. Vic led him to a spot in the middle of the grass laid closer to the ground, obviousy there was often weight applied there often.

"Lie down with me." Vic said, pulling Harry down with her. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Now close your eyes." Harry did what he was told.

"Now just let go. Let go of everything. Think of absolutely nothing."

_Didn't Snape tell me to do that?_

"Forget it all. Nothing matters. Bring yourself to an entirely different place."

xXxXxXx

They lay like that for several hours, saying nothing. Being in each other's presence was good enough. It seems so surreal. Time seemed nonexistent. It seemed to pass at an alarming rate, but at the same time, it seemed lethargically slow. Soon it was dark, and Vic finally murmured, "So, wuddaya think?"

Harry whispered back, "I think it was worth waiting the few hours. How come I never thought of doing this before?"

"Iono, but it's like having a whole new world. You can add and take people out, create new places and things, it just makes me feel safe, ya feel me?"

"Yeah," Harry responded. "I feel you."

xXxXxXx

"Okeys." Alex said. "I never Frenched a chick before."

"Damn," was said by several participants as they downed their shots of Bacardi. They all sat in a circle in the basement of the Palace, playing _I Never_.

"Um, I never… " Dominic thought for a while. "I never had a dirty dream before."

"Da-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" He said, waving an arm. "A dirty dream that involved being in a threesome!"

"Damn!" Came the reply of several.

"Er, let me think." Harry said. They waited a moment.

"Okay, got it. I never kicked someone's arse."

"Damn" said everybody excluding Harry and Dominic.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get some more booze." Said Vic, holding up the empty bottle.

"I'll come with you." Said Dominic, who followed he into the "kitchen." It was only called that because it was the room where they kept the microwave, portable stove, and mini ice box. Giggles could be heard from that room and the two teens returned a few minutes later, both grinning at looking flushed. _So that's why she wouldn't kiss me!_ Harry thought with a pang of jealousy and hurt. _No wonder._

Harry got up. "Bye, guys, I gotta go."

"Bye, Onyx!" They all said.

"I'll walk ya home." Vic offered.

"No thanks." Harry said with a weak smile. "I'm good."

"'Kay. Bye." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow. See you then." Harry walked out.

xXxXxXx

It was rather cold out, considering it was August. The stars shone bright in the sky, light diamonds against a black velvet sky. Harry sighed. _Black like Vic's hair, _ Harry thought. He continued walking to the Dursleys's. He would be in trouble for being home late, but they probably wouldn't do anything about it. No, they probably wouldn't really care. Nobody cared. Only Vic did, but she was with Dominic. _Life's a bitch._

Frustrated, Harry kicked somebody's garden gnome, causing it to roll across the yard, hurting his foot in the process. He cursed under his breath. He cursed the gnome, the Dursleys, His friends that never wrote, his adoring fans that gossiped about him, himself, even his parents, but most of all, Dominic. Dominic and Vic. After the incident with Cho, he'd been shy when it came to romance. Hell, the very concept had terrified him. But Vic, she was special. She liked him for him. Not his fame or money. She'd treated him like an equal. Vic didn't try to be extra nice to him, hoping to bask in his fame, hell, she'd almost beat him up! She was that special, she was just unique. Just Vic. Just Vic who was just a friend. He was just Harry who was just a friend. They were just friends. She was just Vic who had treated him like just Harry.

xXxXxXx

_Aw, poor Harry. Thanks for all the reviews, guys, I love y'all. Just five more rveiws._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The word "Disclaimer" should be enough. It means that I _claim_ _nothing_. I can only wish I owned Harry Potter.

Chapter 11

"So you're telling me," Vic said, "that we walk right through that wall, and we're on the platform?"

They were at Kings cross station, ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had already gone through, Ginny with her new boy toy. Now Harry and Victoria were left.

"Well," Harry said, "that's about it."

"Crazy magic crackas. Always the fool."

"Excuse me?"

"You crackas never cease to amaze me. You put an entrance to the magical world where any idiot can stumble right into it."

"I think there are special wards to keep that from happening. And what's a cracka?"

"You whites."

"You're white."

"No, I'm Mexican. I'm just pale."

"You look white."

"Well I'm not."

Harry checked his watch. "Come on, we might miss the train!"

He dragged Vic along through the barrier.

xXxXxXx

"Good bye, Harry dear!" Molly Weasly exclaimed, giving the boy a bone crushing hug.

"Good bye, Mrs. Weasly!" Harry managed to gasp.

"Have a nice trip. Stay safe! You too, Vicky!"

"Bye, Miz W." Vic said, pulling away. "Enjoy the free time you have without kids in your hair."

"Good bye, Harry, Victoria." Mr. Weasly shook their hands.

The whistle screeched. "Let'go, Vic! Come on!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!"

xXxXxXx

_I know, I know, really short. I'm sorry. I just wanted a chapter for the train ride all to it's self. Just 5 more reviews. Thanks guys, I love y'all._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I am bah-roke. I own nothing, nada, zip, zero, zilch.

Chapter 12

Harry had gone to some meeting or appointment or whatever with some dude named Slugworth, or something, leaving Vic all to her lonesome. Boring! She waited as patiently as she could for Onyx to get back. She played a Marilyn Manson CD so loud one could hear it without wearing the ear buds.

xXxXxXx

Draco Malfoy walked through the narrow hall of the train, every now and then opening one of the doors. He heard a weird beat coming from the compartment he'd just passed. He slid the door open to reveal a peculiarly dressed girl listening to music that seemed to come from a wide, stout silver cylinder.

"_But your selective judgments  
And good guy badges  
Don't mean a fuck to me"_

The girl didn't seem to notice him, so he cleared his throat.

"It's about time, too," she said, not even looking up, "I was starting to think you got jumped or something."

"Well aren't you excited to meet me." Malfoy said. "But then again, most people are."

Suddenly she looked up. "Who the hell are you?"

"I could ask the same thing myself."

"No you couldn't, I was already here and you just came in with out knocking."

"So?"

"It's called etiquette. If you interrupt someone, you state your name before asking who ever you interrupted."

Malfoy pretended to look around. "I didn't interrupt anything."

"Yes you did. You interrupted my privacy. Now your name might be?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Draco Malfoy." He said, extending his hand. "I can tell you're new here. Snape told me a new student was coming. I can show you around."

The girl looked at his hand for a moment. "You washed up, right? I don't like touching people unless they've washed their hands."

"Yes, I'm clean. I can't stand filth either." Good. This girl didn't like the dirty, like Weasley, or the mud-blood.

"Good, you get it. People look at me funny when I say that."

"Believe me, nobody will look at you funny with me." He said with a smirk. "I'll see you at the feast. Slytherin welcomes you."

"Thanks, doll, I'll remember that." She said with a smile.

With that, he walked back o his compartment.

Once the blond boy left, all Vic could say was, "Creep."

xXxXxXx

"So," Harry said when he got back in the compartment. "What'd I miss?"

"Well," Vic said, "Ron and Hermionae-nae over there kissed a bit, whispered dirty stuff they thought I didn't hear, and touched each other in a naughty way when they thought I wasn't looking."

The couple blushed. "It's Hermione." She corrected. How did she know? For most of the ride, she had been quiet, looking out the window or asleep! Vic obviously noticed her confusion, because she stated, "I wasn't really asleep."

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

xXxXxXx

"Why can't I go with you?" Vic asked Harry for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Because," he replied, "You need to be sorted."

"I still don't get it. What's wrong with everyone being together? We could all start singing stupid songs about love and peace and shit."

"I don't know why, stop asking me!"

"Fine, be like that. God!"

"Fine, I will. God!"

Harry liked mock- fighting with her. It was fun for some reason.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" Hagrid called out.

"That's you." Harry said. "Go!"

"Yeah, yeah." Vic hurried off.

xXxXxXx

_Why does it always rain when we get here? _Harry wondered. _Has it always done that? Or did it start when I came?_ His mulling was interrupted when the carriage door opened. It was Malfoy. Again.

"What do you want?"

"Get out Potter." Malfoy said, wasting no time.

"Pardon?"

"Get-" Malfoy pretended his fingers were legs and made them walk, "Out," He jerked his pointing hand over his shoulder to indicate outside, "Potter." The blond pointed to Harry.

"No."

"Yes."

"Why should I?"

"There aren't anymore empty carriages."

"Boo-hoo."

"Get out!"

"Occupied!" Harry slammed the door shut.

"Sodding Gryfindor! Let me in!"

The carriage started moving.

"Stop!" Malfoy cried, "Let me in! Let me in!"

Reluctantly, Harry opened the door.

"Now shut up." He snapped, and he leaned his head against the window while Blondie muttered about bloody Gryfindors.

xXxXxXx

_Hey y'all, Sup? Thanks for all the reviews! I got impatient with waiting and re-wrote the chapter, and I'd like 10 more reviews. I have 71 right now thanks, love you guys!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Please don't sue me!

_Yay! Reviews! I'm so happy! I ask for a certain number of reviews so that I have time to write the story. I have school ya know._

Chapter 13 

Harry looked around the Great Hall for Vic. She was nowhere to be seen. _Where is she?_ He wondered. The sorting had begun and he still didn't see her. After the first years were sorted, he heard, "And our new student, Smith, Victoria."

He saw the girl walk up and sit on the stool that seemed ridiculously small for her. Vic seemed to strongly dislike the idea of putting on a raggedy old hat that a bunch of kids had just worn. The old thing just sat there for a while. After five minutes, the teachers came to a conclusion. They would give the hat two weeks to think. In the meantime, Vic would spend a few days in each house.

Harry was about to call Vic over when Malfoy flagged her down. The girl spent a few seconds scanning the hall for Harry, but obviously missed him. She walked over to where Malfoy was and sat down next to him. Harry couldn't help but feel jealous, even though he knew Vic had looked for him. Dumbledore gave his usual speech and the feast began.

"'Arry," Ron said through a mouth of potato, "What's with you're girl friend and Malfoy?"

"She didn't see us." Harry mumbled back. Ron and Hermione didn't know he was into guys, so they automatically thought that he and Vic were going out, no matter how much he denied it.

"Anyway, Vic's pretty and all," Ron continued, "but you could've chosen one who was less of a slut."

"Ron!"

"I'm just saying! I mean, do you even know where she's been?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You mean you haven't even asked her?"

"Of course not! I respect too much to do that."

"And why should I?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't. Please enlighten me, Ron."

"Harry, let's face it. She looks like, and probably is, a whore."

"Shut the fuck up!"

A few people looked p from their dinner to stare. "You two stop it! " Hermione hissed. "You're causing a scene!"

Harry just pursed his lips and glared at Ron.

xXxXxXx

A certain blond Slytherin looked up to see a very angry looking Harry.

"Well, well," he said softly, "looks like the golden trio isn't always so perfectly happy all the time."

"What do you mean?" Vic asked.

"Over there." Malfoy gestured, "Potter and his idiots. They think they're better than us all and so perfect. Potter's probably going tom settle down with Weaselette and have himself a nest."

"Harry?" She asked, frowning. "He wouldn't do that. She's too annoying."

"You know Potter? Te golden boy?"

"Yeah. Spent the summer with him. I'm quite proud of m creation."

"What?"

"I gave him a make over and a few lessons in being a bad- ass."

"Why ?"

"It's fun. Besides, he's so sweet."

"Right. Potter, sweet. He just wants attention."

"He always kept to himself."

"He pretends to not want attention to get attention."

"Right. What ever you say."

xXxXxXx

"So now what do we do?"

"We go to bed." Said Draco.

"Says you." Vic replied. "Why sleep at night? The dark is so much better."

"We have class tomorrow."

"Fine. Be like that."

"I am like that, now go up to the girls dorms."

"Fine. See a later, Draco."

"Good night, Victoria."

"Vic. Just Vic."

"Good night, Vic. Now go to bed."

The girl walked off.

XXxXxXx

_I know, a bit short and all, but I'm tired. 10 reviews please. I have 83. Thanks, guys, love y'all._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and never will. End of discussion.

_I noticed some spelling errors, so I edited this one._

Chapter 14

"Wake up, Harry!" Ron shouted. "We're gonna be late!"

Without a word, Harry jumped out of bed and into his clothes. Thanking any and all gods he had taken a shower the night before, he scrambled for his books and hurried down for breakfast. When he got to the great hall, the meal was halfway through, and Vic was once again sitting with the Slytherins. Harry dreaded to think of what they'd said to her about him.

Meanwhile

Pansy Parkinson jealously watched Draco and the new girl from the corner of her eye. They hadn't even known each other two days, and Draco treated that slut better than her, the heiress of a well-known family! How dare Smith try to take Draco away from her! That slut! Smith the slut! Pansy grinned. At least she had something to call her.

Suddenly the mail came in a shower of feathers and parchment. Vic instinctively covered her head to keep the birds away from her.

"Relax," Draco said, "they won't do anything."

"Oh, yeah, I haven't heard that before."

"We all have." Draco reached across the table for the sugar, accidently exposing the Dark Mark. Vic grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, kick ass tattoo, man!" She said, "Where'd you get it done?"

Draco looked around. "You don't know what it is?"

"Um, a skull?"

"It's the mark of our lord!" He hissed.

"Last time I checked, Jesus didn't like snakes, and by the way, not Christian. Sorry."

"Not Jesus, the dark lord!" He'd heard about a muggle savior named Jesus, but he hadn't heard much about him.

"Uh, yeah, Satan's got the pentagram, okay? Whom're you talking about?"

"You know who!"

"No, actually, I don't."

"How do you not?"

"Because you won't tell me! - Oh!" She was it with realization. "That dude that killed Harry's parents?"

"Yes, him."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Cause he's a baby-killer, duh!"

"He's here to purge the world of filth!"

"That's what Hitler said he was doing!"

"Who?"

"Long story, he tried to kill all the Jews, killed himself, left behind a bunch of neo-nazis. Why do you support this guy?"

"My father does."

"So?"

"My father does."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"This is great, coming from you."

"I do what I have to do. This guy wants power. I'm bad, he's cruel."

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you work for someone who'd kill you as soon as look at you!"

Draco was silent.

"Are you trying to throw away your life?"

"No. I just want to be rid of mud-bloods and other filth."

"What's a mud-blood?"

"Don't you know?"

"If I did, would I ask you?"

"It's someone with muggle parents. Why?"

"No reason."

"Tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it." Vic said coldly.

Draco dropped the subject and started talking to Blaise about something.

xXxXxXx

They had DADA first, and Harry was in a fairly good mood. That is, until none other than Snape stepped into the room. The class grew silent as the students awaited an explanation as to why the potions master was teaching defense. Everyone had known that Snape had wanted the job badly, but they never thought Dumbledore would give it to him. Neville looked like he was going to cry. Apparently the boy hadn't planned on seeing Snape anytime soon.

Snape told them that they were to work in assigned pairs. Groans rose from the Grffindor side of the room. Harry immediately knew who his partner for the ear would be.

"…Parkinson and Granger, Zabini and Weasely…" Finally, Snape reached Harry and Malfoy. "…Malfoy and Potter, with our new student, Smith."

The all walked across the rooms to their partners reluctantly.

"Potter."

"Malfoy. Hey, Vic."

"Hey, Onyx, 'sup?" Said Vic.

"Nothing much. Tried to catch you at the feast, but-"

"As much fun as it is, listening to you two, I'd like to get to work." Malfoy drawled.

Vic sat and watched as the boys hurled spells at each other, every now and then, one of them would teach her one. The girl was a quick learner- the fact she had read Harry's books helped-, and joined in after a while. Snape skulked about the room, randomly asking the groups of students questions. He came to a stop at them, "Does anyone know a way to blind your enemy, Potter?"

Harry obviously didn't know the answer, and Malfoy didn't say anything, enjoying the torment of the other boy.

"Er, I don't know sir." Harry said.

"And why not?"

"I can't remember."

"Five points-"

"Sir! That's not fair!"

"Ten more points off for cheek!"

"Um, Sir," Vic said, "I know."

"It's too late, Ms. Smith."

"But you addressed all of us and only he answered."

"That's why it's too late."

"But he didn't know, so that leaves it open to be answered. To say otherwise is self-contradicting, sir, I'm just stating the facts."

"Then what might be the answer, Ms. Smith?"

"Tenebrae, and it does blind them completely, it just makes everything obscure."

"Correct, ten points to, well, it appears you don't have a house, so which house would you like those points to?"

"Gryffindor."

Snape scowled and moved on.

xXxXxXx

"Why Gryffindor?" Draco hissed as they headed for the dungeons.

"Harry needed them, and aren't y'all good enough that ten points don't matter?"

"I guess." He mumbled.

"So, who's teaching potions?" Vic asked.

"I think his name's Slughorn."

"Goody. Let's go."

xXxXxXx

_Yay! Spring break '06! Hope y'all enjoy your week off students! I have 95 reviews and I want 5 more! So that's 100 reviews! Later!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I'm really starting to hate these. I own nothing. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 15

Vic stayed close to Malfoy in their next class. Harry knew it was because of the way her schedule for the next two weeks would be, but he still felt jealous.

xXxXxXx

Class was almost over and Slughorn was praising Harry for the potion. He looked across the room to see a jealous Malfoy. He decided he liked this a lot. Harry silently thanked the half-blood Prince and left with his friends.

X

"Damn Potter! How did he do that!" Draco hissed to the others.

"I know." Parkinson cooed, "It's not fair."

Vic watched, and wondered what to do for her knew friend. It was the first thing she thought when Slughorn gave his speech. She grinned, but kept silent. Vic kept behind a bit.

"Hey, where's Vic?" Draco said, and stopped ranting.

"Right here." She whispered in his ear. He turned around but didn't see her, and turned back around to find her right in front of him. Draco gave a double take.

"How'd you do that?" He cried.

"Easy." She took a wide step, putting one foot behind him, one foot in front of him. She tapped Draco's right shoulder from the front, and easily skipped to behind him to the left side. "See? You just need to stay on the opposite side of the face."

"Oh." Draco still looked glum as they continued to their next class.

"Hey, Dray," Vic whispered in his ear. I've got something that'll cheer you up. Meet me in your dorm at lunch."

"Okay, I will."

xXxXxXx

Transfiguration wasn't exactly Harry's best subject. He did fairly well in it, but just barely. _When do we get to go to lunch?_ Harry wondered absent-mindedly. _Soon, I hope._ They were currently trying to turn stoats into vases. Hermione got it on her first try, and even turned a quill into a flower to put in it. Harry and Ron, however, had no such luck. Harry glanced at Hermione, who was now reading a book. _Show off._

He heard a cry from Ron and looked up to see that the stoat had turned on the red head. Harry had to stifle a laugh that was trying to force its way out. _Such an idiot!_ He thought.

"'Mione! Help!"

But Hermione was also trying hard not to laugh. Eventually she got the angry creature of Ron, who was now covered in scratches. Harry had to accompany his ranting friend to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey fixed him up just in time for class to be over. _Yes! Time for lunch!_

XXxXxXx

I know, short. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me::runs and hides: But YAY! More than 100 reviews::huggles all reviewers: I'll update soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and never will own anything. But I'm free to pretend…

Chapter 16

Draco tapped impatiently on the dresser. _Where is she?_ Vic was late. She said she had something for him and was late. Late! For him! A Malfoy! He heard the door creak and spun around. "It's about time!" He snapped.

"Looks like someone's a little impatient!"

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"See what I mean?"

"You tricked me!"

"Naw shit, Sherlock."

"What?"

"Never mind. You know how you're all cranky 'cause Harry won that little contest?"

"He cheated."

"Who knows, who cares?"

"I care!" Draco snapped. "That should've been mine! I've studied potions harder than anyone else in that class, and I lost to Potter! The bloody-Brat-Who-Lived-to-be-Better-Than-Me!"

"But, Draco!" She said in a mock child voice. "You're still the best to me!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" He whipped around.

"Do you really think I brought you up here so you could vent?" Vic said, a strange glint in her eyes.

"No…No I don't. What is it?"

"Come here."

Draco crawled onto the bed beside her. Vic pulled of her robes and started undoing the laces to her corset.

"Well," Draco said, "That should do it."

She looked up at him. "Ugh! You pervert!" She pretended to smack him. "That was for dramatic affect!" Vic redid, and tightened, the laces. Then she pulled up one of the cord necklaces she had on out of the garment. What appeared to be a glass fang adorned it. The glass fang held a golden liquid in it.

"Oh, god, Vic!" He hugged her for a second, and then quickly pulled away. _Malfoys don't hug!_ He chastised him self. "Thank you!"

"Good god, Draco!" Vic said, "get a grip on yourself!"

The blond boy calmed down. "Lunch?" He said casually.

"Let us go." Vic responded.

xXxXxXx

I know, it's short. But I thought it should have its own chapter. And by the way, before anyone flames it for the "Am not!" "Are to!" thing, well, I've actually done that, and it worked! I'll update soon. I decide to stop asking in numbers for reviews because I've reached my goal of 100 reviews. I feel so special. Later. Love y'all.


	17. note

A/N: Hey, guys, SilverVampBaby here. I don't know when my next update will be, so please don't be mad. My cousin ran away to New York. He just picked up and left! We found him, but in a few months he'll be 18, and that scares me. We won't be able to stop him, and he's just not mature enough to make that kind of decision. Again, please don't be mad. I'll update any time between in a few hours to in a few days. Love y'all.

SilverVampBaby


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything, do you really think it would be posted here?

Chapter 17

"Just tell me," Ron said, "what do you see in her? I mean sure, she's probably an easy lay, but still-"

"Ron! I said stop talking about her like that! She is not my girl friend and she is not a slut!" Harry shouted.

"Well, you might want to rethink the latter." He said, pointing at the entrance to the Great Hall. "Here she comes, and the ferret looks happy about something."

Harry looked up and saw that Vic's clothes looks messy, and Malfoy looked pleased indeed. Vic caught his eye and smiled, waving. He waved and smiled back. _I'm sure nothing happened._ Harry thought. _Vic's not like that._

"Well, she's definitely not a virgin."

"Like you would know."

"So she is?"

"I never said that."

"You mean you got lucky?"

"No!"

"Well, I bet someone else did."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine! I will!" Harry jumped on Ron, knocking him off the bench. He landed on top of the red head and held him down by the throat. Ron punched him in the jaw and shoved the smaller boy of him. Harry pushed Ron back down and slammed his head down on the marble floor. The other students circled them, chanting "Fight! Fight!" Harry got up and waited for Ron to get on his feet. The dazed boy got up and punched Harry in the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him. He quickly got back up only to be held back by someone. He distantly heard someone yelling, "Restrain them!" Everything went fuzzy, then darkened.

xXxXxXx

Harry woke up in the hospital wing, not quite sure how he'd got there. Then memories from the fight came back. He looked over at the other bed, getting a satisfied feeling when he saw that Ron was still out. Madame Pomfrey came in and started fussing over Harry when she saw that he was awake.

"You weren't hurt that badly, really. The bruises healed nicely, though."

Satisfied, she released him. Harry knew that Mcgonagall would be waiting for him with an enormous punishment. He wasn't wrong. When Harry got to the common room, there was the head of his house. After scolding the boy, she gave him detention with Snape. A detention he would definitely _not_ serve with Ron. Harry went to bed, thinking, _Detention with Snape, great._

XXxXxXx

Hey guys, it's me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been hard with my family and I've been bus lately. I hope you understand, I've been under some stress. I'm sorry it's a bit short. I try to make them long, but I keep getting writer's block. And I thought I'd get a lot done because of spring break.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Chapter 18

"God, I'm tired." Draco Malfoy said as he flopped onto the bed.

"That's nice." He heard Blaise say. "Well, watching Potter and Weasel beat each other up was fun."

"Hell, it was bloody fantastic!"

"I couldn't tell who I wanted to win."

"I think Potter won. I almost wanted Weasel to win."

"Gross, why?"

"Because," Said Draco, "I wanted Potter to get his arse kicked."

"But then Weasel wouldn't stop bragging."

"I suppose your right. But it doesn't matter. Potter came to first, I heard. I think that means he won."

"How badly do you think they'll be punished?"

"The golden boy? A slap on the wrist! But I'm keeping my fingers crossed for detention with Snape."

"One could only hope." Blaise muttered. "G'night, Draco."

"Night, Blaise."

XxXxx

_Short, I know, but yay! I'm back! _::Does a little dance:: _Chocolate for everyone! _:: Offers box:: _PSYCH! Chocolate forME! Lol.luv y'all!_


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I would die of happiness. As you can see, I'm not dead.

Chapter19

"I'm _bored,_ let's do something. _Anything!_"

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you." Harry muttered.

Vic groaned and stretched on the common room crouch. Vic was having a frothy hot coco, but Harry had chosen a white Irish cream.

"So friggin bored."She muttered.

"Well too fucking bad!" Harry snapped at her. He still had to finish his home, while Vic only did half of hers, leaving it until tomorrow during lunch or free time, or another class! And how dare she have the energy to be bored if she wasn't doing anything!

"Well, ex-_cuse_ me!" Vic snarled back.

"Why is it that you're acting like there's nothing to do when we have mountains of homework to do!"

"I'll finish it during history!"

This was no play fight. Harry was serious pissed of by the girl.

"Oh, great. That'll fly. What if we have work in that class? You know, the one you never pay attention in?" Harry seethed.

"Hey! Get off my back, ok? I'll get it done. I'll take care of my own god damn business. You worry about Harry. Ok? Cause I really- well hell-_o_, gorgeous."

"You see, this is _exactly _what I mean!"

"Who's red over there?"

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Harry said, exasperated.

"Sorry no."

"God you're such a bitch!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Bet I could hit that."

"Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, I'm bad at paying attention."

Hermione interrupted them. "Smith, aren't you supposed to be with the Slytherins?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So don't you think you should be with them?"

"I don't really care. I'll be here in a few days anyway."

"Well," Hermione said, "As head girl, I think that you should leave."

"You're nice."

"Actually, I think you should to, Vic." Harry said.

"Beg your pardon?" Vic said.

"I said, leave." Harry answered coolly.

Vic turned cold and her face hardened. "Fine, Enjoy your coco, fairy boy. Oh, and by the way, you look like you just sucked some one off. That look's reserved for gives-head-girl over here. See you later, fuckin' prudes." With that, Vic poured her hot coco over all the work that Harry had just finished and stormed out.

"See, Harry, that girls not good for you." Hermione said, trying to sooth him after seeing the look on his face. Her words barely registered, and, even though he thought he shouldn't, he felt both guilty and hurt.

XxXxx

Uh, oh there's trouble in paradise! Mwahaha! I'm so evil! Mwahaha-cough gag choke


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Harry Potter, and even if I did, I wouldn't be posting on this boot-leg site! (Dear admin, please forgive, this is a very good site. much ass-kissery ensues

Warning: Boy on boy love. If you don't like it, too bad.

OK, Here it is. Drum roll please…

Chapter 20

"I'm sorry for what I said, Harry." Vic whispered in his ear. "Let me make it up to you."

The two teenagers were in the boy's dormitory; Harry had been in the bathroom, getting ready to sleep.

"I'll wait for you," Vic whispered coyly, smiling sweetly. "Don't take too long."

"Don't worry I won't." Harry called after her. He looked in the mirror and tried to tame his hair, but to no avail. Nervously, her brushed his teeth again. He shaved, but then regretted it. Would his nervousness be that obvious? Harry felt scared and eager at the same time. His eagerness won out as he walked to his bed to meet Vic, who'd already pulled the curtains of his bed closed. He heard her giggle and could just make out her outline thru the curtains. Harry gulped and cleared his throat. Just a few more steps.

"C'mon, Harry, don't be such a slow-poke!" Vic called out.

Three more steps. What if something went wrong? Two more steps. What if he was just bad at it? One more step. There was no going back now. His heart pounding, Harry slid thru the curtains instead of opening them wide. Harry almost swore he'd had a heart attack. There, propped up against the headboard completely naked with the exception of a well-placed pillow, was a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"What's a matter, Potter," the beautiful boy said smugly. "See something you like?"

xXx

Harry woke up gasping, and felt something warm and wet on his stomach. He looked around and discovered that he had just creamed himself.

"Jesus Christ!" He muttered. "What a dream!"

No matter how hard he tried, Harry found that he couldn't go back to sleep.

xXx

Mua-ha-ha! I know it's been awhile since I updated. Sorry. Been busy. I was gonna end with a cliffy, but I decided that you guys had waited way too long for that. **Don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

Warning: Major pissed-offery and bitchery. And made up wordery. Oh yeah, and boy/boy love.

Chapter 21

Draco woke up thirsty. He got himself a glass of water and walked down the stairs to the common room. There, he saw Vic curled up on the couch staring at the dying embers in the fireplace.

"Aren't you tired?" Draco asked with a yawn. It must have been three in the morning!

Vic didn't answer him. She didn't even move, for that matter.

"Vic?"

"Hmm?" The girl finally took notice of him.

"What is it?" Draco inquired. "Something the matter?"

"No, nothing, why?"

"Well, it's kind of late, or early, rather." He stated.

"I suppose it is." Vic murmured, looking out the window. The moon was sailing away from them.

"Why don't you go to sleep. School's in a few hours."

"Oh, I'm not tired." Vic acted as if something was funny.

"Well, maybe you should try. You know, to rest?"

"Okay, sure. Now run along and off to bed with you, Blondie."

"Seriously, don't pass out on me. I'm not carrying you."

Draco turned to go to bed.

"Fuck you." Vic whispered. Draco whipped around.

"Excuse me?"

Vic laughed bitterly.

"Did I say something funny?" Draco asked, eyes narrowing.

"Hilarious."

"Oh really."

Vic didn't say anything. She started pulling threads out of the couch.

"God damn it, I hate this" She whispered.

"Hate what?" Draco snapped.

""People, I guess. They all suck." Vic seemed to be looking at something leagues away. "Nothing matters. Nobody matters until you know their name. Once you know their name, you have expectations." She laughed again. "And once you get to know them, you realize that they're not want you want, or the way they act seems funny at first, but then you realize that that's the way that the really are, and you don't want them anymore, and you realize that you should've listened to you friends instead of dragging that person along with you to the only place where you can do no wrong and- and- and- well, fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!" The girl threw a lamp against the wall and calmed down. "Crap. I'll pay for that, I guess."

"Don't worry." Draco muttered, taken aback. He _repairo_ed it and placed the thing on the table. "You alright?"

"Fine. Peachy keen." Vic said, staring at nothing in particular.

"Sleep? Maybe now?"

"No." She answered. "I think I'll stay up a bit longer."

Draco started walking back up the stairs. Halfway up he turned to look at Vic again. She still had that far off look in her eyes.

"Is this Potter's fault? 'Cause if it is, I'll kick his arse for you." Draco called to her.

"No need to." She whispered so he could just barely hear her. "If I wanted that, I'd have done it myself."

xXx

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapie, but I thought that it would bring out a different side of her. Hope you liked it. Sorry if I got the spell wrong, I don't have my handy dandy HP books with me to help out. I know that Draco seemed a bit OOC, but remember, he's tired like hell, it's three in the morning.

_BTW,_ Chantal Flameshadow_ -really? Cool. Good to know someone near by has seen this. I'd say that it's a small world, but it's really just the net._

**_SilverVampBaby_**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter.

Warning: A whole butt-load of swearing.

Chapter 22

Harry woke up sweaty. Again.

The dreams hadn't stopped. They just got more and more detailed. Harry couldn't stand it! He would go to bed exhausted and wake up the same.

He got out of bed and went to take a shower, stepping on something sharp. _Aye! _His glasses! He stepped on hi glasses! _Well fuck._ Harry stumbled on, stubbing his toe hard against something. _Son-of-a-bitch!_ It was a new day. Nobody else was up, so he had the bathroom to his self. Nothing a hot shower couldn't fix. A long, hot shower. _As long as Malfoy's- Stop! Stop it! No!_ _Shampoo, check. Conditioner, check. Razor, check. Soap, check._ He searched for a clean towel, but ended up using his from the day before. He got undressed and stepped into the water. _SHIT!_ It was freezing cold! That certainly woke Harry up. He quickly adjusted the knob. Even the plumbing was turning against him.

xXx

He finished his shower and dried off in the stall. A towel wrapped around his waist, Harry walked over to the mirror/sink thing. He knew they had a name, but he couldn't remember. He reached for his comb, but stopped. He stared at the mirror in horror. _No. Fuck, shit, no!_ He couldn't believe it. That untamable hair was back. Oh dear.

xXx

"C'mon, Vic! Let's go!" Draco called up the stairs.

"Just one goddamn second!" The girl hurried down the stairs. "God forbid we're two seconds late for breakfast."

"Exactly. Now, shall we?" Draco offered his arm.

"We shall." Vic hooked her arm around his.

The two walked to the Great Hall arm in arm until they reached the Slytherin table. "What a lovely morning, is it not, Blaise?" Vic asked.

"I guess."

xXx

"Relax Harry. It's not a big deal." Hermione said, exasperated.

"I know, I know. But still. It's my hair!" Harry said, defeated.

"Who cares? You sound so gay." Ron said before taking another mouth full of hash.

_Vic would understand._ Harry thought. He was still mad, but not really. He looked over to the Slytherin table where the girl was laughing about something. Harry sighed and turned back to his food.

xXx

_Short, I know, But gimme a break. Don't worry, I'll repost soon._


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

Hey Guys. I'm going to organize this story better by adding chapters together. I know it's annoying to see 20 something chapters with little action. I'm busy and rarely have time to write longer chappies. Thanks.

Chapter 23

"Oh, dear lord, what happened to your hair?" Vic cried out. Any anger she had for Harry was long gone.

"I don't know! I took a shower and it was like this!"

"Poor baby, come here." The girl hugged him. If he hadn't been so confused and pissed, he would've thought it to be funny.

"Oh, God, She's turning you gay!" Ron snapped.

It was a Saturday and they were in the Griffindor common room. As soon as Vic had seen His hair, She had rushes back to the Slitheryn dormitories and lugged a huge black and yellow purse/bag thing back and dragged Harry to the place they were now. Once Ron had finished gorging himself, that is. Vic said that she was going to fix his hair. Harry wasn't sure if he should be excited or scared.

"Hey, where're the friggin' outlets?" She asked indignantly. She'd been searching for five minutes.

"There aren't any." Hermione replied. "Hogwarts doesn't use electricity."

"Bummer. Can we _make_ electricity?"

"I suppose we-"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Vic cried happily. "Let's do it!"

"I wonder how many times she's said that." Ron muttered. No one paid his remark any attention. Hermione whipped out an enormous book that would probably make an effective weapon and leafed through it.

"Here we are. An electric current,_ levitas!_"

_FWOOM!_

There was a flash of light followed by the crackle of electricity. When they looked up, they saw that Ron's eyebrows where singed. The boy was either too stunned or too stupid to react. Hopefully not the latter.

"Maybe we should tone in down," Harry suggested. "Just teensy-weensy-"

"Perfect. Now stick it here." Vic interrupted. Out of her purse she pulled sprays, creams, gels, and a huge black and gold flat iron.

"What are you gonna do with that? Hit 'im with it?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I'm going to hit him, and that's how his hair will be fixed. Violence is always the answer."

"Now, boys, play nice." Hermione chided. Vic rolled her eyes.

"Real sweet. Thanks."

"Haha! I get it!" Ron laughed.

"And the last horse crosses the finish line." Harry muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Can we get this over with already?" Harry said. _And shut the hell up, while you're at it._

"Yeah. Okay. Curly or straight? 'Cause you'd look gorgeous with curls, but so sexy with straight hair."

"Er, I don't know. Surprise me."

"He's gonna look so gay." Ron whispered to Hermione. Harry ignored it. _He just doesn't get it. That's all._ Harry closed his eyes as Vic worked some kind of cream through his hair.

xXx

"And, ta-da!" Vic pulled a mirror out of her bag.

"Alright, Mary-Poppins. Lemme have a look." She handed the mirror to him. "Oh, wow."

She was right. He looked _good_. _I wonder what kind of a boy I can find with this._

His hair was a mass of curls that _just_ fell in his eyes. Harry shook his head and they just bounced around. He looked like someone straight out of a Greek myth.

"Wait." Vic turned. "I'm not finished yet." She grabbed Hermione. "I won't let you go around like this any longer!"

Vic grabbed a round barrel brush and started working, ignoring the shrieks of pain that occasionally came from the other girl. Then she moved on to a comb, and finally the flat iron. The whole process took about half an hour, but finally it was over. Vic hand Hermione the mirror.

"Shit!"

Everyone looked up. They hadn't seen Hermione swear before.

"Wow, Herms, you er, look nice." Ron stuttered.

"Don't I?" Hermione said, flaunted the new hair. A few male heads turned in the common room, and stayed turned.

Vic grabbed Hermione and whispered so only the four of them could hear, "I'll do your make up later."

xXx

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews. God, I've been waiting to talk about hair forever!_

_And, Guys, while I encourage constructive criticism, I want to improve my writing. But, if ya don't like my story, don't read it. If Vic is too Mary-sue for your taste, fine. But don't just randomly yell at me._

_Thank you._

_Silvervampbaby_


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing.

Warning: Not everyone likes Vic.

_**A/N:** Hey, guys, I'm getting a lot of mixed reactions about Vic. You don't have to like Vic. Some people hate her, and I encourage that. Harry doesn't always like her. She's not the girl everyone likes. People dislike her for a reason. Just like everyone, she can be nice or mean. Thank you for letting me defend myself and my OFC._

_Criticize my work. I want to improve as much as I can._

_grimm018__: thank you for your honesty. I appreciate it._

They'd only been back for a month, but it had seemed like forever. Harry was doing his DADA homework. How could Dumbledore have been so stupid as to let Snape teach it? With the Prince's book, he'd breeze though potions anyway, but it was pointless. Curled up in an overstuffed armchair in front of a warm fire, it was hard to concentrate. Wouldn't experience teach him better than a book would? Harry read the page, but the words wouldn't register. He put down the book, tired, but snatched it back up again. It wouldn't do to have one of his dreams here. It would've been fine, had they been about Seamus, or Dean, or even Ron, but _Malfoy_? The very idea made him shudder. But not in a good way. Well, maybe… _No! Bad! Ew! Gross! Malfoy equals spawn of evil! Sick!_ _Wrong!_ Maybe not that wrong. Maybe Harry had been wrong about his blonde rival the whole time. Maybe. Then he thought of all of the terrible things Malfoy had said to him. All the times he'd called Hermione a mudblood. All the times he'd insulted Ron about his wealth, or his mother. No. Harry was not wrong. He had not been wrong. Malfoy was. Period.

xXx

"Well, look who finally did something about his dreadful appearance." Blaise whispered into Draco's ear. He looked up to see someone who couldn't be, just couldn't be- "Potter?" Draco gasped.

It was impossible. Unthinkable! Inconceivable! Potter looked hot! Draco struggled to contain himself. In a stage whisper he said to Blaise. "He finally took pity on us. If I had to look at that nest he called hair one more time, I would've gouged my eyes out!"

The surrounding Slytherins laughed at this and Potter blushed angrily. It was almost cute. Almost. Just then a certain brunette walked in. Granger! She looked good!

"Hey, Granger!" Draco called out. The girl looked up. "Where are all those poor rats going to go without their home?"

The room exploded with laughter. Granger looked like she might cry! He almost felt bad for her. Almost.

A handful of Griffendors glared at him, but Draco didn't mind. They weren't worthy of his time, anyway. Snape called the class into order, and his lecture began. Draco couldn't believe Vic had missed this! She was with the Ravenclaws right then. Oh well. He would tell her later. It would be a good day.

xXx

At lunch, Draco had had to drag Vic away from Looney Lovegood. Vic was babbling about how the girl had quite an imagination and would make a good author.

"Vic. I. Don't. Care." Draco finally snapped.

"Fine." Vic said, taken aback. "What's so interesting about _your_ morning?"

"Potter and Granger actually did something about those mops they wore for hair."

Vic was silent.

"Yeah!" Pansy interrupted, "Draco was _so_ funny. He told Granger that she made the animals in her hair homeless! Draco, you're so funny!"

"That mudblood thought that just because she made her hair a little less shitty that she looked any better! Wrong!" Draco laughed.

Vic remained silent.

"Vic, s'matter?" Draco inquired.

"Yeah, cat gotcher tongue?" Pansy squealed.

"Well, um," Vic's voice wavered. "I did their hair. In fact, I think that I did a damn good job. They both look _damn_ sexy, and I wouldn't mind laying either of them! Before or after I did their hair!"

Oh dear. Draco did _not_ know that it was her work.

"I stand by what I said." Pansy said coolly. Vic opened her mouth to respond, but Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Could I talk to you?" He led Vic away from the great hall into an empty corridor.

"Listen, I had no idea. I'm sorry." Draco said.

"No your not. But it's okay. I slipped laxative in your drink anyway." She replied.

"What!"

The girl laughed. "I'm just fuckin' with ya. That look on your face was _priceless. _Now, c'mon. I'm hungry."

Draco wasn't sure if he should be mad or relived. _She probably just wanted revenge._ And she got it. Kind of.

xXx

Draco spent the rest of the day watching Potter while nobody was looking. The boy looked good enough to eat! But no. Nothing could happen. No one could know. Potter was: A. Potter, and B. A boy, and C. did he mention _Potter_? Potter was the reason Father was in prison. Potter was a half blood. Potter was… was… was hot! _No, he is not. He got a haircut. That's it!_ _Nothing more!_ No. It didn't matter. Potter was filth and nothing more. Why did he have to look so good?

xXx

"That faggy bastard, who does he think he is?" Ron snarled, tearing the common room apart. Hermione was staring at Ron, saying dully, "It's just Malfoy, Ron. What did we expect? A complement?"

"He shouldn't treat you like that. You're ten time prettier than that skank that's always hanging off him!"

"Well you didn't exactly say anything to him!" The girl shouted. "You did nothing to defend me!"

Harry wanted them to both shut up. He didn't know why, but he felt bad about what Malfoy said. It burned him to no end. The other boy's words circled around in Harry's head. They really stung. Badly.

A voice broke through the argument, scattering Harry's thoughts.

"Yoo-hoo! How's it going?" It was Vic. Harry couldn't help being mad at her. She brought that unnecessary attention to them. She was the reason-

"You!" Ron cried. "I told you it was a bad idea! I told you!"

Indignantly, Vic replied, "I know what happened, and I took care of it."

"What?" The three asked.

"You know, I took care of it."

"How, exactly did you 'take care of it'?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know…"

"No. We don't."

"Well," Vic's face broke into a grin. "I put a shit-load of this in Draco's juice!"

Vic held up a small box that read Fibersure. "He'll never suspect, 'cuz I said I'd put in laxatives!"

"What does it do?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say that Draco's gonna have one hell of a time taking a dump!"

Ron and Hermione seemed satisfied by that.

Harry wasn't sure. Wasn't she violating Malfoy? He looked at Vic. She was watching him. She had done it for Harry anyway. Him and Hermione. He felt almost responsible. But no. It was Malfoy's own fault. Draco Malfoy was about to learn the meaning of karma.

XXx

_Finally, a nice, long chapter. I know that it sounds a little OOC for Draco to be apologetic, but he admits to faking the apology._

_Review!_

_Go Bears!_

-Silvervampbaby 


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I shall always own nothing, which I very much resent.

Warning: Some swearing, and a **Dirty Scene! **Little kiddies, stay away!

_Dude, I got way less bad reviews than I expected! Sweet!__Hey, guys, if you think Vic is too Mary-Sue, tell me. I'll try to fix that. Don't just randomly yell at me. That's when I go to my corner and cry. ::Boo-Hoo::_

Chapter 25

It was 10:00 P.M. and people were getting ready for bed. Harry was finishing his homework. And Vic had just discovered wizard's chess.

"Two up, one left." Vic said, uncontrollably giggling. Ron's rook descended on her piece and demolished it. This sent the girl into hysterics.

"You know, the point of chess is to try to win, not lose." Hermione commented. "That's your third death in a row."

"I know." The girl said. "I just like watching them get smashed!"

"_That's_ not disturbing. Not at all." Hermione said sarcastically. "Besides, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting back to Ravenclaw?"

"I suppose. See ya, Onyx, Ron, Hermione."

She stumbled out and tripped through the portrait. "I'm fine!" Vic called back.

"Nobody cares." Harry muttered. He could finally concentrate.

"So now that we know who the next serial killer is, what to do?" Hermes asked.

"Poison them, drown them, bash them on the head. I don't care. I have a foot long essay due tomorrow."

"Glad I'm not you." Ron said. Harry glared at him.

"You might as well be, it's for Snape. We _all_ have to do it." He said bitterly.

The redhead's eyes widened. "That's _tomorrow?_"

"Yes. Don't you remember?"

"Shit!" Ron pulled out a book and started reading. It was the wrong section, but Harry didn't tell him. In fact, he got a little bit of satisfaction from it.

Ginny Weasley descended the stairs from the girls' dormitory. She had lip-gloss on and her hair done in ringlets tied into a high ponytail.

"What's the occasion?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, are you gonna go see some boy?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No." She said, blushing. "Just going to see Luna."

"Like that?" Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, like this." Ginny answered, glaring at her brother. "You're not mum, you don't get to know my business."

"Maybe not, but you're my little sis-"

"Bye now." Ginny just walked out.

There was a long silence, broken by Hermione.

"Hey, isn't Vic in Ravenclaw right now?"

"Oh, god. I hope that whore doesn't rub off on Gin."

Harry felt like he should say something, and normally he would have, but he was just too tired of the way Vic acted.

And Malfoy's words still rang in his ears.

xXx

Why couldn't he stop thinking about Potter?

Thoughts of the boy just circled around in his head. He couldn't concentrate on his homework, or in his classes, or even when he was having a conversation. Potter was all he could think about.

Oh, how Draco hated him.

The boy bested him at everything that _he, Draco,_ was supposed to be good at, was famous, and now, _now_ he was gorgeous!

Thoughts of Potter plagued Draco. He could barely sleep at night! Oh, how Potter was going to pay.

But no matter how vicious or cruel Draco was to the other boy, Potter didn't weaken, and neither did Draco's attraction to him.

It just grew and grew!

Draco lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew that he wouldn't get any sleep unless he did it. Draco had hoped he could put it off just a _little_ longer, but he couldn't.

Draco sighed. He pulled the curtains around his bed closed and cast a privacy charm. He slowly took off his clothes. He hadn't done this before.

Masturbating was for other people, but not _him._ It was for people who knew that they couldn't get laid. Draco Malfoy didn't _need_ sex. Sex was for people desperate to stay together. But thoughts of Potter kept daunting him.

Draco started small, pinching his nipples until they were hard. His hands moved down his own stomach until they found their destination. He took a deep breath. Draco started fondling his balls. It felt good. Really, _really_ good. Draco let his thoughts drift towards Potter… The boy was so hot. Everything he did was hot… Draco groaned, thinking of when Potter dropped his book in potions. He'd had to bend over to pick it up… Draco stroked himself; thinking of the other boy, imagining Potter there with him… Draco's heart beat faster. Draco imagined Potter, hot and naked. Maybe in the shower… Maybe touching _himself _

Draco stroked faster, heart pounding. He imagined staring into Potter's green eyes, maybe even touching him. Draco imagined feeling him, hearing the boy moan under him. He thought of H-Potter panting and moaning, begging for him. Faster… Har-Potter crying out, screaming in an orgasm. Draco imagined Harry taking him into his mouth… Draco's hips jerked up, and he spilled into his hands.

The boy lay there, spent, out of breath.

He did nothing for a long time, but finally cleaned up, and got under the covers. That had been good. It wasn't so pathetic after all. _I think I'll be doing that again soon._

Draco fell asleep with a smile on his face.

xXx

_Ooh, naughty naughty! Hope y'all liked it. I enjoyed making it. Review! Constructive criticism is very welcome._

SamerA Jay- DA BEARS!

Silvervampbaby 


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

Chapter 26

"Thank heavens they're not making you stay in Hufflepuff!" Draco exclaimed.

"Why?"

"It's full of both idiots and mudbloods!"

"Oh."

"So have you decided on the house you're going to pick?" Draco inquired. Vic paused.

"I dunno. Ravenclaw was nice. No fighting, no biting, but not enough stuff going on."

"Well?"

"Maybe Griffendor…"

"No! Absolutely not! They're turn you into a goody-two-shoes!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave you here with Pansy, she'll probably try'n rape you in your sleep." Vic said.

"Maybe."

"And I don't think I'm very welcome in Griffendor. A lot of them don't like me. Can you blame them? I don't like me very much either. At least they can leave. I can't get away, no matter how I try."

Draco started pretending to play the violin. Vic shoved him.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" He shoved her back. Vic fell off the couch. She grabbed his leg and yanked him down.

"Gotcha!"

They wrestled on the floor, laughing, until someone cleared his throat. Draco and Vic looked up to see a very disgusted looking Snape.

"Ms. Smith, Shouldn't you be in Ravenclaw?"

"Most likely."

"Well, it's getting late."

"But, Professor, it's Friday." Draco whined.

"Yeah! Please!" Vic joined in.

"No. Now go!" Snape snapped.

"Bye-bye, Draco." The girl said.

"See you tomorrow, Vic."

Crap. Now there was nothing to distract him from thoughts of Harry. Damn it.

"Now, Draco." Snape turned to him. "Shouldn't you be off to bed?"

"I suppose. There's nothing better to do _now_."

"Pity. It's eleven thirty. There _should_ be nothing better to do."

_Oh, but there is._ Draco thought, but instead he answered, "I guess."

"Good. Good night, Draco."

"Good night, professor."

Draco climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory. The second he closed the door he punched someone's bedpost. "Damn it!"

He'd done nothing but hurt his hand.

"Something the matter?"

Draco spun around. Blaise was sitting on his bed doing his homework.

"No. Nothing." Draco could have kicked himself for losing control like that.

"Are you sure?"

"What did I say?"

Draco was angry as hell with Snape. At least Vic had kept him occupied! Now he had to try to concentrate on something other than Harry fucking Potter. This was not good. Not good at all.

Draco climbed into bed, fully clothed. He was Draco Malfoy, and he had self-control. He lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, not the least bit tired. _Come on! Sleep!_ Seconds passed. Then minutes. And hours. Soon, all of Slytherin was sound asleep. Except for him.

"God damn it." He muttered. Draco cast a privacy charm and allowed his thoughts to drift to Harry Potter.

xXx

Although he'd never admit it, Draco felt kind of hurt when Vic told him her choice. But only a little.

"Griffendor? With all of those self-righteous bastards? Why?"

"I don't wanna leave Onyx. It wouldn't feel right." The girl replied.

It made sense, after all Harry had introduced her to the place. But still.

"It's a shame. You could've been a great Slytherin." Draco told her.

"I suppose." Vic said. "But it's for the best. I'll be seeing you around."

"But of course."

"But of course. Besides, I can finally unpack."

xXx

Harry was sitting in an overstuffed armchair when he over heard some girls.

"Can you believe we're having a Halloween dance?"

"We are? How tacky."

"So what? At least it's something."

"I guess. So who do you want to go with?"

"_Sean._ And I know he's going to ask. He's so sweet!"

"He'd better. I'll put his lights out if he doesn't."

Harry didn't envy this Sean. There was going to be a dance? He tuned the squealing girls out. He couldn't dance. He would die! Harry debated with himself about going. Vic would go. And she'd bring Malfoy. Just thinking of the boy made him shiver. There would be food and drink and much laughter. Cho would be there.

Harry had tried not to think about her much. He'd gotten over it.

Sure, he'd occasionally wondered about what could've been. But no, that was over.

Vic stumbled down the stairs in a ridiculous pair of shoes. At last a Griffendor, she'd decided to explore the whole area.

"Dude! Guess what? There's gonna be a dance! Oh, aren't you excited?"

"Not really." Harry replied bitterly. Why was she so happy?

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't dance."

"Fine I'll show you." She said simply. And that was that.

xXx

Ron and Hermione were going together. Big surprise. Dean and Seamus were going with Patil and Patvari. Neville was going with Lavender Brown. Harry was the only one without a date!

"Vic, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, Onyx. What is it?"

"Do you have a date?" He blurted out. Suddenly Vic looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, well, I knida promised Draco that he wouldn't have to go with Pansy, so…"

"Oh." Harry said coldly. "I see."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, no-no. Don't be. I get it."

"Onyx, please."

"What? What do you want? Go with Malfoy, I hope that the two of you are happy and have lots of babies together." He snapped, practically spitting the name.

"C'mon, that's not fair…"

"Well who the fuck am I supposed to go with? Huh? I don't even like dances!"

Vic was silent. Then she whispered, "Well, you _could_ go with Ginny."

"Ginny? She's Ron's little sister! She's practically _my_ little sister!"

"Maybe, but she doesn't have a date yet." Vic said.

"Liar."

"No, seriously. She turned the other guys down. Just ask. What do you have to lose?" Vic asked. "Now go." She said, giving him a push towards the girls' dormitory. Now all Harry had to do was wait.

_Phew. Finally. Don't worry, an in-between chappie and then the dance is closely following._

_-SilverVampBaby_


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Dude, I'm running out of witty disclaimers. Harry Potter and his magical world aren't mine, OK?

**Warning:** Drugs! Don't take the ones mentioned as suggestions. Clear?

**A/N:** Originally I was trying to make this go along with THBP, but I've made my decision: Screw it.

"Wow. Who knew they'd have this much shit here?" Vic said, referring to Hogsmeade. The students had been allowed to go to shop for the dance. Vic was thoroughly enjoying herself handling every length of cloth in a little shop.

"Do you have to touch everything?" Hermione hissed to the other girl.

"Yes!" Vic hissed back.

They wove through the racks of clothing until they came across a pair of skinny jeans.

"Oh, _God_, Onyx! You have _got_ to try these on!"

"No. They're way too small."

"Honey, _you're_ way too small. Now try these on while I find some other stuff." With that Vic ploughed through masses of material. Harry sighed and closed the fitting room door. They both knew that he couldn't wear jeans for the dance, that's why they were there! Harry just barely managed to wiggle himself into the pants. He felt like a slut. "Come on, Harry, let's see you!" Herms called from the other side of the door. Harry opened the door and Hermione just stared.

"Well, they're very flattering." She managed.

"Why don't I just wear a sign that says 'boy-slut' on it?" Harry said, using the mirror to see himself from behind. "Miss? What do you think?" He asked the sales girl, who hadn't been paying attention.

"Hmm? My honest opinion? Well, they make your arse look fabulous."

_I'm getting them._ Harry decided.

xXx

They had all managed to find suitable clothes for the dance. Harry had found black dress robes with green stars artfully etched along the hem. Vic was just wearing a black high collared mini dress and fishnets. Harry had managed to talk her out of things much more dramatic. He wondered were she had found half of her things.

"You won't _believe_ the headache I have." He mumbled.

"Want something for it?" Vic asked.

"Sure. Wotcha got?"

"Lemme see…" She pulled out a big yellow and black purse and opened up a hidden pocket, pulling out a small black pouch about the size of a deck of cards.

"Hmm, let's see. Something good for headaches…Ah! Here we go." Vic took out a red and yellow pill.

"You only need one. It's really powerful."

Harry swallowed it with some water. A few minutes later the headache was almost gone.

"Could I have another? My head still hurts."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I am." He said sharply. It was a lie, he already felt fine. He downed the pill and started to feel much better. Like, _way_ better. "Whoa. What else you got in there?"

Vic handed him the pouch. Harry opened it and stared at the contents. Vic had carefully marked bottles and small bags with different coloured pills. Some had leaves in them!

Harry emptied the thing on to the floor.

"Hey! What the hell!" Vic cried indignantly.

"I'm just looking." Harry said. He held up a bag of dull red pills, smaller than what she'd given him. "What do these do?"

"Pretty much the same thing as what you just took. They're just weaker."

"And these?" He pointed to a bag of tiny, shiny red ones.

"They just make it easier to breathe."

"What about those ones?" Harry picked up a bag of long white pills.

"Those help you concentrate. Kinda like these." Vic held up a bag of similar ones, only they where orange.

"What do these ones do?" He held up a bag of small white pills. He felt _really_ good.

"God, you're curious. They make you notice things. Kinda makes ya antsy."

"Why would you take them then?"

"Well, let's say you're hiding or what ever, these keep you on your toes. Besides, after to weeks it keeps you nice and calm."

"Oh. Well what about these?" Harry picked up some small pale yellow pills.

"_Those_ ones, well, they _really_ relax you. It's kinda like having a drink. A big drink."

"Well what about this?" He held up a tiny bottle.

"Oh, you don't wanna drink that."

"Why what is it? What does it do?"

"You only put a drop of it in stuff. Like in a sugar cube or something."

"What about these?" He picked up a bag of white tablets.

"Oh-ho! Be careful with that shit. Don't take more that one. Ever."

Harry held up several bottles with differently coloured liquids in them, but they all had the same label. "And these?"

"Ya know what? Here, try it." Vic handed him the red stuff. Harry took a swig of it.

"Bleh! Tastes gross!"

"I know. But that passes." She said, taking the orange stuff for herself, smartly pinching her nose.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione cried out from the top of the stairs. Vic quickly scooped up her stuff and dumped it back into the pouch

"Oh, Vic was just showing me some-"

"Candy. But you wouldn't like it. It's very bitter." Vic cut him off.

"It had better just be candy." Herms said, and with that she stalked off.

Harry was feeling really _good!_ Really, really good. He giggled.

"This stuff is great!" He giggled some more. Vic's hair was now blue! Colours were changing and swirling all around him.

"Ya know Vic?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a good friend." Harry said light-headedly.

"You really mean it? What about Ron, or Hermoi- Hermin- Herms?"

"They're great. But they don't get it."

"Really?"

"I think so." Harry said, finding the fire very pretty. "Yeah, yeah, I'm pretty sure. I dunno. Yeah. No. Yeah."

Dean Thomas walked through the room towards the common room entrance.

"Hey, Vic," Harry whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Dean's kinda cute."

"So?"

"I dunno why, but I kinda wanna do him!" He whispered.

"You slut!" She whispered back.

"And you know Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been having dreams about him, and I kinda wanna do him too!"

"Oh my god! Whore!" Vic hissed. Harry just giggled.

"I know!"

"Well," Vic started. "You know Ginny? The girl you're taking to the dance? She's _hot!_"

"Ew! Gross! Ron's sister? Bleh!" Neither of them could stop giggling. Vic turned to him.

"Maybe we should do something productive." She managed to gasp between giggles. Harry looked at her.

"Nah!" The two of them said simultaneously. They were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

xXx

"Draco, who are you taking to the dance?" Pansy Parkinson whined.

"No one. I'm just going with a friend."

"Why? I'd go with you."

"It's too late. Vic and I already made arrangements."

"Oh." Pansy huffed.

_Thank you, God!_ Draco Malfoy thought. He would not be going with that obsessive bitch! Now, he would probably have to avoid Harry, but it would most likely be a good night. Draco had spent much time with himself, an imaginary Harry and his own hand. It would not due for that to be known to others, _especially_ Harry. Draco still wasn't sure why he was dreaming about the boy who wouldn't just die already. Harry was his _rival_, and a half-blood. That was most than enough to make Draco hate him. So why'd he have to be so damn hot? Draco walked up to the boys' dormitory and into his bed. Why? Why? Why, why, why? This was so wrong! Draco hit his head against the wall a couple of times. Draco had become all too familiar with what he thought Harry would look like naked, and what he _thought_ that Harry would sound like screaming his name. Draco wanted the real thing so badly. _Oh dear._ Draco found himself thinking more and more about Harry. Why him?

Draco cast a privacy charm and started unbuttoning his pants. Potter was going to pay for the way he was making Draco feel.

xXx

Harry had become quite familiar with the contents of Vic's little black pouch. She had a pill or drink or herb that took the edge off of _anything._ Harry was even more surprised to find out that she made some of the things.

"So what about this?" Harry said, fingering a bottle that contained the red fluid he'd become very fond of. "Where do you get the ingredients?"

"Oh, any drug store."

"Then what do you do?"

"You just boil it. That concentrates the stuff. But you've gotta be careful. If it's too strong you can hurt yourself."

The girl would make Snape proud. If he still taught potions. Whatever. Harry didn't pay much attention anymore.

"My head hurts." Harry lied. He didn't want to be to upfront about what he wanted.

"Yeah, right. Here." Vic handed him two of the red and yellow pills. Harry took them from her before she could have second thoughts. He downed the little angels with a glass of water.

"You like those, doncha? Well space them out. They ain't cheap, you know."

_Whatever._ Harry thought. In about a minute the whole world and all of his responsibilities would just melt away. With these little things, he didn't even mind Vic's senseless chatter. How had he not discovered these before? Harry's aunt Petunia had always been fond of pills, but he'd never known that he could feel this way. Everything just felt okay. Hell, he didn't even mind his dreams about Draco Malfoy. The boy didn't even seem so bad. Everyone just seemed friendlier.

"Onyx, are you even listening to me?" Vic snapped at him.

"Nope."

"Dear lord."

"I know it's great, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"_Everything!_"

"Yeeeee-ah. No more for you today." Vic said.

"Well fuck you."

"Tempting, but I'd prefer your date."

"Ha! You would!" Harry exclaimed.

The two spent the better part of an hour sitting on a couch and insulting each other.

xXx

_Mwa-ha-ha! The dance is next! I'd better get some reviews; cuz that last one was like four pages. And don't yell at me because of the drugs! Please! If you wanna guess what they are, email me and I'll tell you if you're right. My email is: silvervampbaby at yahoo _

_P.S. I know that the "they make your ass look fabulous" is very Ellen D. I just thought it fit._

_Tanx!_

_-Silvervampbaby_


End file.
